mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy ist ein Pegasuspony und eine der Hauptfiguren von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. Sie ist für gewöhnlich sehr schüchtern, freundlich und ruhig, kümmert sich aber auch fürsorglich um ihre Tiere. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Freundlichkeit. Zudem kann man aus der Serie schließen, dass sie ein Jahr älter als Pinkie Pie ist. Entwicklung Fluttershys mitfühlende Natur und ihr Auftreten sind ähnlich dem von Posey, einem Erdpony aus der 1980er My Little Pony Spielzeug- und Fernsehserie, in deren deutscher Ausstrahlung sie allerdings „Blümchen“ genannt wurde. In den ersten Entwürfen, die von Lauren Faust online veröffentlicht wurden, wird sie auch noch „Posey“ genannt. Ihr Schönheitsfleck, drei rosa und hellblaue Schmetterlinge, entspricht dem des G2-Ponys Sky Skimmer. Fluttershys Name stammt von einem G3-Erdpony, welches ein begeisterter Fotograf ist. Rolle in der Serie Persönlichkeit Schüchternheit s Abschneiden bei dem Jugend-Flugwettbewerb]] Bei Fluttershys erstem Auftritt in der Serie ist sie aufgrund ihrer Schüchternheit kaum in der Lage Twilight Sparkle ihren Namen zu verraten. Dies geht sogar so weit, dass sie aus Furcht nur ein Wimmern herausbringt. Als Sie Twilight Sparkles Assistenten, den Drachen Spike, bemerkt, scheint sie ihre Schüchternheit schlagartig hinter sich zu lassen und bittet ihn, ihr alles über ihn zu erzählen, sehr zum Unmut von Twilight Sparkle. Ihre Schüchternheit führt in einigen Folgen dazu, dass sie in einen Konflikt mit Rainbow Dash gerät. Zu sehen ist dies beispielsweise in der Folge Drachenscheu oder in einer weniger extremen Ausprägung auch in Rainbows großer Tag. Auffällig ist, dass Fluttershys schüchterne Art während der ersten Staffel oft den Zorn Rainbow Dashs erregt. In der zweiten Staffel werden die beiden allerdings sehr gute Freunde und singen in Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash sogar ein Lied zusammen. Fluttershy hat sehr große Angst vor ausgewachsenen Drachen und kann sich in der Folge Drachenscheu mehrere Male vor Furcht nicht mehr rühren. In der Folge besteigen die sechs Freunde einen Berg, um einen Drachen dazu zu bringen, seinen hundertjährigen Schlaf an einem anderen Ort fortzusetzen, da das Schnarchen des Drachens riesige Rauchwolken erzeugt, es sich in Equestria ausbreitet und, dass die Ponys nicht hundert Jahre in diesem Rauch überleben können. Twilight Sparkle ermutigt sie, die Reise zur Höhle des Drachens mit anzutreten, da sie um Fluttershys große Begabung im Umgang mit Tieren weiß. Applejack hilft ihr für einen gewissen Teil der Reise beim Besteigen des Berges und verteidigt sie vor abfälligen Bemerkungen durch Rainbow Dash. Auch Pinkie Pie kann ihren Beitrag zur Unterstützung von Fluttershy leisten, indem sie ihr dabei hilft, den Versuch zu wagen, über eine Schlucht zu springen, die Fluttershy zunächst daran hindert, die Reise fortzusetzen. Am Ende der Folge, als Fluttershy sieht, wie der Drache mit ihren Freundinnen umgeht, gelingt es ihr, genug Mut zusammenzunehmen, um den Drachen zu konfrontieren. Eine ähnliche Situation existiert auch in Babysitter Fluttershy, als sie einen Basilisken dazu bringt, seine Versteinerungen rückgängig zu machen. Fluttershy übt Anfeuerungsrufe mit Rainbow Dash in Rainbows großer Tag. Fluttershys Versuche treiben Rainbow Dash allerdings zur Verzweiflung, da die Anfeuerungsrufe in ihrer Ansicht nach zu leise und unüberzeugend klingen. Als es Rainbow Dash am Ende der Folge gelingt, ihren Ultraschall Rainboom zu vollführen, gelingt es Fluttershy, sie mit großer Lautstärke anzufeuern, während die anderen Hauptcharaktere vor Staunen über Rainbows Kunststück kein Wort rausbringen und nur sprachlos zuschauen. Fluttershys ansonsten eher ruhige Art wird auch in der Folge Babysitter Fluttershy auf die Probe gestellt, da sie ihre Stimme zweimal erheben muss, um den Schönheitsfleckenklub, auf den sie in der Folge aufpasst, zum Gehorchen zu bringen. In der Folge Gilda, die Partybremse bringt Gilda sie zum Weinen, nachdem Fluttershy versehentlich mit ihr zusammengestoßen ist. In Lunas Verwandlung versteckt sie sich in ihrem Haus und weigert sich zunächst, die Tür zu öffnen, als Twilight Sparkle und Prinzessin Luna ihr einen Besuch abstatten. Ein charakterliches Extrem zu ihrer üblichen Schüchternheit und Zurückhaltung erlebt man in der Folge Fluttershy setzt sich durch, als sie durch das Training von Iron Will mehr Durchsetzungsvermögen erhält. Dies geht soweit, dass sie ihre beiden Freunde Rarity und Pinkie Pie zum Weinen bringt, da sie sie durch ihre veränderte, aggressive Art sehr verletzt hat. Fluttershy erkennt zum Ende der Folge, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist und verfällt wieder in ihren alten Charakter, erhält sich allerdings ein gewisses Maß an Durchsetzungsvermögen. Ihre Liebe zu Tieren kann sogar so weit gehen dass sie in der Folge Celestias Haustier Celestias Phönix Philomena entführt um es gesund zu pflegen. Freundlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen Als die Hauptcharaktere in der ersten Folge den Wald der ewigen Magie betreten und durch ein Löwenwesen daran gehindert werden, ihren Weg fortzusetzen, erkennt sie schnell, dass das Wesen Hilfe braucht, kann ihren Freunden dies aber zunächst nicht deutlich machen, da sie aufgrund ihrer Art ihre Stimme nicht erhebt. Nachdem ihr dies aber letztendlich dennoch gelingt und sie dem Löwenwesen einen Dorn aus der Pfote entfernt, gesteht sie den anderen, dass sie nicht wusste, was dem Tier fehlte, aber dass manchmal auch ein bisschen Freundlichkeit reiche. Als ihre Geduld durch die Tiere im königlichen Garten auf die Probe gestellt wird, da diese nicht mit ihr spielen oder Freundschaft schließen wollen, entlädt sich ihre Frustration in einem für sie ungewöhnlichen Wutanfall. In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ist sie die Einzige, die nicht Discords Manipulationstechniken verfällt. Dies regt ihn sehr auf und zwingt ihn letztendlich dazu, ihren Charakter mittels aktiver Hypnose zu verändern. In diesem veränderten Zustand ist sie nicht mehr schüchtern, sondern verletzend und bösartig den anderen gegenüber. Sie tut alles dafür, Zwietracht und Zorn zu erregen. Sie zertritt beispielsweise Twilight Sparkles Blumenbeet, als sie ihr Haus betritt und schüttet Spike und Twilight einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf. Fähigkeiten Viele Pegasusponys sind an der Wettermanipulation beteiligt. Fluttershy ist allerdings keine gute Fliegerin und deswegen verbringt sie lieber ihre Zeit damit sich um die Tiere zu kümmern und sie hält sich lieber am Boden als in der Luft auf, da sie Höhenangst hat. Außerdem wird in der Folge Die Modenschau klar, das Fluttershy „nähmäßig was drauf hat“ als sie ein Kleid von Rarity fertignäht und Rarity es am Ende wundervoll findet. Tierpflege In Celestias Haustier kümmert sie sich um Prinzessin Celestias Haustier Philomeena, das sie für krank hält. Sie bedient sich dabei einem Thermometer, einem Stetoskop und vielem anderem Werkzeug und Hilfsmittel um ihr hervorragendes Verständnis für Tiere zu symbolisieren. Ein weiteres Beispiel für ihren guten Umgang mit Tieren ist zu Beginn der Episode zu sehen, als eine Maus im Rollstuhl, die einen vermutlich von Fluttershy angefertigten Gipsverband trägt, mit ihrer Familie zusammengeführt wird. In Twilight flippt aus sieht man Fluttershy, wie sie einem Bären scheinbar das Genick bricht, in Wahrheit allerdings eine sehr intensiven Massage für diesen vollführt. Der starre Blick Obwohl sie normalerweise sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend ist, ist sie durchaus dazu in der Lage, Tiere mit einem starren Blick zum Gehorchen zu bringen. Das erste Mal wird dieser Blick von Rarity in Babysitter Fluttershy erwähnt, als Fluttershy ihr ihre Katze Opal nach Hause bringt und Rarity sich darüber wundert, wie gut sie mit dieser zurechtgekommen sei. Fluttershy verneint dies jedoch. In derselben Folge benutzt sie den Blick allerdings bei ihren Hühnern, die sich zunächst weigern, zurück in ihren Stall zu gehen. Im späteren Verlauf verwendet sie den starren Blick auch, um einen Basilisken dazu zu bringen, Twilight Sparkle und eines ihrer Hühner zurückzuverwandeln, da diese durch den Blick des Monsters in Stein verwandelt wurden. Um den Drachen in Drachenscheu zur Einsicht zu bringen, benutzt sie ebenfalls einen sehr intensiven Blickkontakt. Fliegen Fluttershy ist eine ausreichend gute Fliegerin unter gewöhnlichen Umständen, allerdings scheint sie ihre Flugfähigkeiten in Situationen großer Anspannung zu verlieren. Beim Besteigen des Berges in Drachenscheu ist sie durch das Geräusch des schnarchenden Drachens zunächst paralysiert und kann daraufhin ihre Flügel nicht mehr bewegen, sodass Applejack ihr Beim Aufstieg helfen muss. Sie erlangt ihre Flugfähigkeit erst wieder zurück, als sie den Mut fassen kann, den Drachen zu konfrontieren. In Pinkie-Weisheiten benutzt sie ihre Flügel nicht, um der Gefahr durch die Hydra zu entkommen. Allerdings schlägt sie mit ihren Flügeln während sie läuft und rennt. Möglicherweise versucht sie in die Luft zu kommen. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 ist sie selbst mit Rainbow Dashs Hilfe nur mit Mühe dazu in der Lage, Twilight Sparkle eine kurze Distanz zu tragen, da sie es nicht gewohnt ist mehr als ein paar Hasen zu tragen. Nähen Fluttershy besitzt offenbar ein großes Wissen über das Nähen, das vergleichbar mit dem von Rarity erscheint. In der Folge Die Modenschau sagt Applejack, dass sie „nähmäßig was drauf“ habe. Fluttershy kritisiert in dieser Folge auch das von Rarity für sie entworfene Kleid. Hierbei benutzt sie diverse Fachausdrücke wie etwa „Schlingenstich“ und „steppen“. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg und Die große Galloping-Gala sieht man sie Modemagazine lesen. Aus unbekannten Gründen scheint sie die Kleider, die Rarity für den Gala-Besuch der Freundinnen entworfen hat, in ihrem Kleiderschrank aufzubewahren. Dies ist in der Folge Celestias Haustier zu sehen. Im vierten Band der Micro-Comic-Serie von IDW gewinnt sie dank ihrer Strickkünste einen Wettbewerb. Musik Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in der Serie sieht man sie während der Probe eines Vogelchors dirigieren. Fluttershy besitzt diverse musikalische Auftritte in der Serie: Ihre Version von Evil Enchantress song, Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders oder Find A Pet Song als Duett mit Rainbow Dash. In Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht und Celestias Haustier hört man sie das Titellied summen. In Filli Vanilli tritt sie der A-cappella-Gruppe Pony Tones bei. Geschichte In der Folge Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten zeigt eine Einspielung etwas aus Fluttershys Vergangenheit. Wie Rainbow Dash, stammt Fluttershy aus der Wolkenstadt Cloudsdale. Als Fohlen war sie keine gute Fliegerin, und wurde deshalb von einigen anderen Ponys ausgelacht und schikaniert, ihr Spitzname war darum auch „Klutzershy“. Sie war größer und schüchterner als die anderen Fohlen und hatte etwas größere Flügel. Rainbow Dash, setzte sich für sie ein, um ihre Ehre zu verteidigen und forderte die Ponys die sie auslachten zu einem Rennen heraus. Beim Start des Rennens wurde Fluttershy ausgeknockt und fiel von der aus Wolke in Richtung Erde, ein Ort an dem sie vorher noch nie gewesen war. Sie wurde von einem großem Schwarm Schmetterlingen aufgefangen bevor sie auf dem Boden aufprallte. Als sie dort all die verschiedenen Tierarten zum ersten mal sah, war Fluttershy so voller Freude, dass sie sofort zu singen begann. Wenige Momente später erschreckte Rainbow Dashs Ultraschallrainboom all diese Tiere so sehr, dass diese wegrannten; Wie auch immer Fluttershy es geschafft hat konnte sie alle Tiere wieder beruhigen und lernte, dass sie ein Talent dafür hat mit Tieren zu kommunizieren. Dies war der Zeitpunkt an dem sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat, welcher aus drei Schmetterlingen besteht und eine lebenslange Tierliebe bedeutet. Fluttershy lebt in einer Hütte zwischen dem Rande des Waldes der ewigen Magie und dem Stadtrand von Ponyville. Diese wird in mehreren Folgen gezeigt, darunter Drachenscheu, Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen, und Babysitter Fluttershy, wo diese einer der Haupt Orte in den zuvor genannten Folgen darstellt. Das Hüttendach ist mit Gras überzogen und ist mit Laufwegen, Löchern und Sitzstangen für Tiere ausgerüstet. In Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash ist Fluttershy erfreut zu hören, dass Rainbow Dash ein Haustier sucht und nimmt sie mit zu ihrem Hof hinter ihrer Hütte, wo sie ihrer Freundin eine große und exzellente Auswahl an Tieren aus dem sie wählen kann präsentiert. Vieles ist auch über die Freundschaft zwischen Fluttershy und Rarity zu lernen. Zum Beispiel in der Folge Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg. Die beiden treffen sich jede Woche regelmäßig im Spa von Ponyville zum Entspannen. Rarity drückt in dieser Folge ihre Bewunderung für Fluttershys Anmut und Haltung aus, und fleht Fluttershy an für sie zu modeln, aber als ihr bewusst wird, dass es Fluttershy nicht gefällt sich vor einer Masse ins Rampenlicht zu drängen, fragt Rarity sie nur ob sie modeln würde wenn Photo Finish kommen würde um ihre Arbeit zu fotografieren. Durch die ganze Folge hindurch muss Fluttershy eine harte Zeit zu bewältigen mit einer Menge an großer Aufmerksamkeit. Trotz dessen will sie nicht damit aufhören, weil sie glaubt dass es Rarity glücklich macht. Leider bemerkt Fluttershy nicht, dass Rarity sie wegen ihrem Ruhm beneidet. Erst später können sie dies aufklären. Haustiere ]] Wie jeder Tierfreund hat Fluttershy einige Tiere, die mit ihr oder in ihrer Nähe leben. Ihr Lieblingstier ist ein Hase namens Angel. Eingeführt in der dritten episode ist Angel aufdringlich und temperamentvoll, oft verdreht er Fluttershys Arm um zu bekommen was er will. Beispiele hierfür sind Celestias Haustier, wo er sie aus ihren Haus aussperrt, Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht, wo er sie überredet, Karten für die Gala zu bekommen. Fluttershy setzt sich durch, wo er sich weigert einen Karottensalat, den sie für ihn gemacht hat zu essen. Zusätzlich zu Angel, scheint Fluttershy noch mehrere Tiere haben. Den Kolibri Hummingway, ein Otterpärchen, und ein Huhn namens Elizabeak. Es gibt weit mehr Tiere, mit denen sie bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten zusammen ist, etwa Eichhörnchen, Mäuse, Fledermäuse und in einer Szene sogar ein Bär, aber sie haben keinen Namen. Neue Fluttershy In der Folge Fluttershy setzt sich durch besucht Fluttershy ein Selbstbehauptungsseminar, um sich nicht immer von anderen herumschubsen lassen zu müssen. Es funktionierte ganz gut, sie lernte sich durchzusetzen, allerdings ist sie ein wenig über das Ziel hinaus geschossen: als ein Tourist sie fragt, wo der Ponyvilleturm sei, wollte sie gerade antworten, da fällt ihr der Brief, den sie eben dem Postboten abgenommen hatte, in eine Pfütze. Sie wird wütend, packt ihn an der Kamera und schleudert ihn in einen Heuhaufen neben dem Turm. Rarity und Pinkie Pie haben das Geschehen beobachtet und stellen Fluttershy zur Rede. Diese denkt, ihre Freundinnen wollen die alte Fluttershy nur zurück, um sie wieder herumschubsen zu können. Sie wird schnell beleidigend und vergrault Rarity und Pinkie Pie. Als sie schließlich erkennt, was sie ihren Freunden antut, sperrt sie sich in ihrem Haus ein, verrammelt Fenster und Tür und lässt sich von Angel an einen Stuhl fesseln, damit sie keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten kann. Schließlich schafft sie es jedoch, ihre gemeine Art wieder abzulegen und sich selbst zu behaupten, ohne gleich beleidigend zu werden. Galerie Crystal fluttershy by pony vectors-d5lme04.png Fluttershy mit Vogelchor S1E01.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Fluttershys Element.png Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash halten Twilight Sparkle S1E02.png Fluttershy als Fohlen mit Waldtieren S1E23.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Umfassende Galerie im englischen Wiki Auftreten :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Zitate en:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ no:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай sv:Fluttershy Kategorie:Fluttershy und die Fliegerei Kategorie:Fluttershy setzt sich durch Kategorie:Pony Tones